


One Hundred Percent

by Crazy4U



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Master/Servant mild, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4U/pseuds/Crazy4U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a short break from acting as a tour guide for the dead and dreaming, Aradia pays a certain b100 blood a visit.  The visit should be sad, but she'll do anything in her power to make it a happy.  They both could use something to cheer them up, after all that's happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Percent

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Answerphone/Nicolette for beta reading this, and for giving me lots of inspiration with our lovey rps.
> 
> There are a few amazing Equius<3Aradia fics out there, so I feel like I have to try and live up to the standards other authors have set. This fic isn't as good as some, but I hope people will enjoy it. I had fun writing this, it's my fourth Homestuck fic, and hopefully I'll write more in the future.
> 
> This is a aged up/'Trolls have human reproductive organs' au, but I hope everyone enjoys this.

Being a master of time had its advantages, but it also had its bad points. The worst, in Aradia’s opinion, was the death. Not her own deaths. Those had both happened so instantaneously she had barely even known what hit her.  
Now she was a tour guide for the dead and dreaming, once more surrounded by the deceased and doom. Despite all that, giving up was not an option.  
Aradia smiled like it was the most natural thing in the universe, and it was, to a positive girl like her. The dead had always haunted her, and now was not the time to start crying. She was needed.  
Before her was another dream bubble, this one an opaque, dark blue. She had no doubt who this one belonged to, someone whom she knew she would see again. Even though they had died, he would still be able to see her. Biting her lip, she felt her gut fill with butterflies.  
There was business she had to take care of, but couldn’t she take a break? As Maid of Time wasn’t she allowed the occasional time out? She had already started her job, and had talked with many of her friends. This break was well deserved, even if it might be a little awkward.

The moment she entered the bubble, her vision blurred and reformed into a dark, unfamiliar space. It was quiet; the sound of her shoes gently touching down on the floor was as loud as a gunshot. She wrinkled her nose at the metallic scent in the air, blood and metal along with sweat. It was a little overpowering.  
Looking around, Aradia shivered, noticing the many robots in the gloom. No wonder he had acted so crazy, spending all your time in a place like this would drive anyone mad. Especially if they hardly ever got out, or even touched anyone.  
“Hello?” Aradia called, he had to be in here somewhere.  
Spinning on her heel, she turned to a faint sound in the gloom. It sounded like a grunt or a sigh, and very familiar.  
“Equius?” Aradia cried, “It’s me! Where are you?”  
Aradia started walking again, her pace quick. Now she could see him, he was sitting at a large metal work bench at the other side of the room. Though she had never seen this room, this area felt oddly familiar.  
With every step Aradia grew closer to him. He had turned his torso to face her, but he stayed seated on the bench. His thick, broken shades were missing, his blank eyes were wide with surprise. On top of the table sat an empty robot torso which he had been working on, a wrench lay next to it.  
Coming to a stop in front of him, Aradia looked him over. She frowned when she noticed the thin, yet unmistakable mark around his neck. The thought of him dying was just so crazy and depressing, almost impossible. Yet there he was before her, unmistakably dead.  
“Aradia?” He said, his voice barely a breath.  
“It’s me. We’re in your dream bubble.” Aradia confirmed.  
There was a long moment of silence, awkward and gut knotting.  
“I am deceased?” Equius asked, turning back to the table, his fingers brushing against his marked neck.  
Aradia placed a hand on his shoulder, her wings drooping as she frowned. Equius felt so tense, the hard muscles of his shoulder knotted under her fingers.  
“Oh god, Nepeta.” He said, covering his face with his hands.  
Looking at the floor, Aradia bit her lip. She had no idea what to do. If she told him he had failed his closest friend, he would beat himself up for it. Probably literally. Not telling him also felt wrong, but couldn’t she wait? He would know soon enough.  
“Everything is going to be okay, Equius.” Aradia said, “The game isn’t over yet, and we still need you. We all have a part to play.”  
Equius didn’t look at her. If anything he just slumped further.  
“You shouldn’t touch me.” He said, his voice quiet, “I would only end up bringing harm to you. And it is agonizingly obvious you have no feelings for me.”  
Aradia cocked her head, but didn’t remove her hand. It took a moment, but realization dawned on her.  
“Oh. You mean when I hugged Sollux before the spiritbot blew up? He’s blind now, and I needed to patch things up with him before that. Furthermore, he’s my moirail. We’ve known each other since we were three sweeps old. It’s like you and Nepeta.” Aradia explained, frowning is disappointment. Couldn’t he have some faith in her?  
Lowering his large hands, Equius finally looked at her. Giving him a small smile, she squeezed his shoulder again.  
“I understand.” Equius said, though his expression was still downcast, “You said something about the game? I assume that is why you have paid me this visit.”  
Carefully, he turned to face her. He had such long legs which he struggled with, like a young hoof beast, tripping over their own limbs. It was sort of cute, but they were very nice legs. Now Aradia could see the deep blue stains on the knee of his right stocking, and her smile faded.  
“We can talk about the game later. Right now, I want to spend time with you, and I have plenty of that.” Aradia said, sitting down next to him.  
Gasping, Equius nearly felt on his side as he attempted to pull away from her. There was the protest of metal as he pressed against the table in his desperation. His body was so tense, it showed in every inch of his being.  
“Aradia, I am telling you this for your own protection; I am no good for you.” Equius said, his voice breaking several times as he spoke.  
“But I really do like you. I like you a lot, now that I’ve gotten to know you better.” Aradia said, but didn’t move closer to him, lest he hurt himself.  
Biting his lip, Equius’ gaze turned to the floor, “You deserve far more than I could ever give to you. I cannot even touch you now, and it pains me so deeply.” For a moment, his lower lip trembled, as if he could cry or shout at her.  
“Equius, you don’t have to worry about hurting me anymore now that I’ve reached Godtier. I’m immortal.” Aradia said, undoing her hood, and pulling her long hair free. She loved her hood, and all it represented, but it felt so nice to have her hair out like this.  
The blue blood sucked in a breath, sweat matting his hair to his face.  
“Aradia,” He began. The pain and longing in his voice nearly broke her heart, “I beg of you, cease this torture immediately. Just purge your memory of what we shared and find someone who will not force their feelings upon you.”  
Sighing, Aradia studied him. He was a heart breaking sight, but also an irritating one. Even if she felt bad for thinking that, it was true; he could be so stupid some times.  
“Why don’t we start over, sort of?” Aradia said, giving him another beaming smile, “My name is Aradia Megido. I like archaeology and hanging out with my friends, and I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.”  
The smile didn’t waver as Equius gaped at her, probably trying to process the situation. When Aradia leaned in closer, he flinched, but didn’t try to scramble away.  
“Why don’t you introduce yourself?” Aradia prompted, silently adding ‘Like you should have cycles ago.’  
“My name is Equius Zahhak, and I am blue blood. And I build robots and I love being strong.” Equius scratched his head, right below his broken horn, “That felt very foolish.”  
“But fun?” Aradia said, cocking her head hopefully.  
Equius frowned, but his face softened after a moment, “I’ll admit, it is slightly entertaining.”  
“Equius, I meant what I said, about liking you.” Aradia said, slowly placing a hand on his uninjured knee. When he didn’t pull away, she gave it a squeeze.  
“I do not mean to appear ungrateful, but may I ask why you suddenly find yourself attracted to me?” Equius said, there was a definite blue ting to his pale gray face.  
“Because you’re so easy to pity, Equius.” Aradia said simply, “There are so many reasons for that. You’re lonely, desperate for affection, and you look so broken. I may sound weird, but it’s endearing.”  
Reaching up, she touched his nose. No doubt, he had broken it once or several times before. It looked like he had broken a lot of things during his lifetime.  
“Does anything hurt?” Aradia asked, brushing a strand of hair from his face.  
“Why do you ask?”  
“I’d like to kiss it, and make it better.” Aradia answered.  
Smiling, she leaned closer, gently holding the back of his head so he couldn’t escape. Equius sucked in a breath, but didn’t pull away. Instead, he placed a shaking hand on her shoulders.  
“It’s okay, you’re not hurting me.” Aradia confirmed.  
The strength was still there, wild and almost uncontrollable, but his hand didn’t hurt her. Even as it pressed against her back, pulling her closer. Being a god was a beautiful thing sometimes. Anyone else would have some horrible bruises, or worse. Together, their lips met briefly, a small confirmation of their bond.  
Moving quickly, but keeping her hands on him, Aradia moved onto Equius’ lap, her knees still on the bench. From this angle, she was a little higher than him. Smiling, she looked down on him, her wings trembling slightly, sending up a soft gust of air.  
“Are you positive this isn’t simply my dying hallucination? Do you have any possible inkling of how stunning you look?” Equius asked, curling a lock of her hair in his large fingers.  
“Do you have any idea how cute you look?” Aradia said.  
Once more, she kissed him, but this time it was longer, deeper, and much sweeter. Despite how chapped and cracked his lips were, they felt so good against hers. Equius slowly lost his reserves as they kissed, his body relaxing as he let the warmth of her affection wash over him. He embraced her, wrapping his powerful arms around her form, holding onto her as if she would disappear at any moment.  
Aradia could connect with how Equius felt. This body had spent so much time in solitude before it reached Godtier. Now she could finally have some fun with it, if only for a little while.  
For what felt like a cycle, they kissed. Enjoying each others warmth, and the feeling of being in another’s arms.  
Aradia was the one to break the kiss, and settle down on his lap. Gaze lowered, she wondered if Equius could see the maroon glow to her cheeks. She had an idea, a plan she had come up with since she had arisen. Putting it out on the table was the hard part.  
“Equius?” Aradia began, and quickly added, “No one else’s bubble is going to bump into yours for a while. We’re alone here.”  
“That’s comforting to know.” Equius said, his lips remaining close to hers, though he didn’t seem to quiet understand where she was going with the statement.  
“Do you think we could take it to the next level?” Aradia asked, knowing that being blunt was the best way to go about this. Being roundabout would just lead to headaches.  
Aradia felt the burning in her face grow stronger, but it was nothing compared to the deep blue that covered Equius’ face.  
“Do you mean-? You and I-?” Equius began, she could feel him tremble under her.  
“You could clear off the bench. I’m okay with doing it on a hard surface.” Aradia said, amazing herself with how calm she was staying.  
“It doesn’t matter how strong you are, I would never allow my dear goddess to lie on such a hard and uncleanly surface. Despite what indecent thoughts you may be having, my darling peasant, it would be sacrilege to desecrate you in such a manner. ” Equius said, but she could hear the harshness in his voice soften into to longing, “Your divine, yet petite, form would get so filthy if we… So beautifully filthy… Why must these depraved fancies feel so sweet?”  
Aradia didn’t answer him. Instead, she hugged him again, but this time, she raised herself up, so that her breasts were at the same level as his face. Equius made a muffled noise as she embraced him, and went quiet for a moment.  
“Do you like them?” Aradia asked, smiling sheepishly. She really hoped that he wouldn’t ask her to smoother him or something.  
“Every inch of you is something that must be treasured.” Equius said, nuzzling her bosom.  
His words and touch made her tingle. Aradia placed a hand on the back of his head, and felt as he moved his hands to her shoulders, just below her luminescent wings. Kissing her body through the soft fabric of her robe, Equius gently kneaded her back. Aradia trembled, letting out a soft moan.  
Though she loved this, it wasn’t satisfying her libido. It was making it worse. Under his mouth, her breasts plumped with arousal, and that wasn’t even the worst of it. More than anything, she just wanted to tear off her clothes and offer herself to him, but Equius would probably freak out if she did that.  
“I’m going to be honest, and I’m not going to say that sex would be for your benefit,” Aradia began, petting her partner’s soft hair, “But I would really like it.”  
Equius looked up at her from his place against her breasts, “If you were to command me, I would have no choice but to obey, my rust blooded goddess.”  
Aradia really didn’t like his obsession with power and rank, and his addiction to obeying orders. Look at where that had gotten him. On the other hand, she could treat this as game. Like role-playing. Where was the harm in that?  
“So, you are my loyal follower?” Aradia asked, testing the phase as she spoke it. She wasn’t exactly sure if she liked it, but you had to try everything at least once.  
“Correct, my goddess.” Equius said his voice euphoric, she could feel his tongue dampen her robe before he continued, “I shall obey your every whim, without question, or hesitation. Command me, my love.”  
“For my first whim…” Aradia began, gently stroking his unbroken horn, “I want you to tear off my clothes.”  
It wasn’t that she didn’t like her robes. With her time powers, she could easily restore them to their original state.  
“Yes, my lady.” Equius breathed, with absolute obedience.  
Moving his large hands to her chest, he grabbed at the fabric of her robe. With one swift tug, he tore the garment open. Aradia’s body shook from the force as he exposed the bandages around her chest, keeping him from her sensitive flesh. Using his thumb, Equius tore the outfit down the middle. His rough fingers caused her to moan softly, Aradia was so impatient for him to tear all her clothes off.  
As he continued to tear her robe, she tugged her pants down. There were still the bandages around her calves, but that didn’t matter. She could pull them off later.  
“You don’t have to worry about hurting my wings.” Aradia said, as she removed her hood, the only part of her ensemble she didn’t want to see torn, “They won’t break.”  
With a swift tug on the shoulders of her robe, the fabric came away cleanly. There was no pain, but she still felt his strength. It was like being able to stand out in a storm, and admire its raw beauty, without worrying about being blown away or struck by lightning.  
“Your body is more exquisite than I ever dared to imagine.” Equius said, hesitantly running his finger along the hem of her red panties.  
“I’m not naked yet. Get these bandages off of me, they‘re kind of tight.” Aradia said, letting the hood fall onto the table behind him.  
Using his hands, Equius tore at the bindings around her legs. Aradia almost yelled at him, until he pressed his face against her bosom. Gathering the bandages in his teeth, he tore them away. His breath caught as the bits of rag fell onto their laps.  
“Are they nicer than you imagined?” Aradia asked, grabbing his hand, and placing it on her breast.  
“They are certainly bigger than I had imagined. And more delectable than I could have ever dreamed.” Equius sighed, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
“Equius, I’m so hot for you.” Aradia sighed as he fondled her, rough, calloused fingers against her soft nipple, “I may not be as eloquent or as refined, but god, I need you.”  
“My little goddess is quiet lustful, isn’t she. I hate to sound ungrateful, but I would have been content to simply hold you, and kiss you as long as you had permitted.” Equius said, though Aradia could feel his hot arousal stirring under the fabric of his shorts, “Not that I do not enjoy this.”  
“Really? I thought you of all people would be all over the idea of ravaging me.” Aradia said, cocking her head.  
“It is something too perfect for me to begin to comprehend; I doubt my imagination could grant it sufficient justice.” Equius said  
Aradia couldn’t help but smile. It was kind of funny, sweet, innocent little Aradia was talking big, creepy Equius into having sex. He was more of a gentleman than she gave him credit for, but she really wanted to see the more animalistic side of him. At least, right now.  
Giving him a quick kiss, Aradia got to her feet. As she stepped onto the floor, her pants slide off her legs, leaving her in nothing but her panties. Her wings trembled with excitement as she turned back to him.  
“Have you ever seen a naked girl before?” She asked.  
“Only in various pieces of fine art.” Equius admitted, rubbing his head nervously.  
“Do you know where everything goes?” Aradia asked. If he really was a clueless virgin, she could teach him.  
“I am aware of the basics.” Equius said, playing with a lock of his hair.  
“It’s okay. I’m sure you’ll do fine. If not, you have me as a teacher.” Aradia said, smiling as she let her panties slide down her legs, “There, now admire me.”  
There was an audible gasp from Equius as her panties fell around her ankles. Seductively, Aradia raised her arms over her head, giving him a better view of her ample bosom.  
Equius made a strange grunting noise as he studied her, it worried Aradia. Had he already come? She eyed his pants, and nearly sighed in relief when she saw that massive bulge between his legs.  
“I take that you like it?” Aradia asked, leaning forward, so that her breasts were at his face level. This didn’t feel as awkward as she had anticipated. Aradia already knew she had a nice body, and seeing Equius’ reaction as he took it all in was only making her hotter.  
Equius gave her a slow nod, still playing with his hair nervously.  
“Ogled enough?” Aradia asked.  
“I doubt I could ever tire of your magnificent form.” Equius said, barely above a reverent whisper. His hand left his hair, reaching out hesitantly, only to stop, and he pulled it back to his side.  
Even though he was studying her bare skin intently, his gaze did not feel entirely lustful and lecherous. It was more admiration, as if she was a rare piece of art. Something unfamiliar that wouldn’t fit in his main art collection, but would not trade for the universe.  
Aradia smiled, and brought herself back to her full high, moving swiftly so that her breasts bounced.  
“Equius, I demand that you take off your clothes as well.” Aradia demanded, one hand on her hip, the other at her side, “I want to og- admire you as well.”  
“Yes, my goddess.” Equius said, getting to his feet. The wound on his knee no longer seemed to bother him.  
Half tearing with his hand, half flexing, Equius tore off his tight shirt, exposing his large, toned chest. Aradia covered her mouth as she gasped, he really did have a nice body.  
Careful of the bulge in his pants, he pulled down his shorts along with his black boxers. They fell to the floor, exposing his well-defined thighs, and his massive erection.  
Now that he was naked, Equius stood up straighter; his large shoulders no longer slumped. He towering over Aradia, who enjoyed this change in his disposition, that body of his was definitely something to be proud of. Aradia felt herself grow flustered, similar to how Equius would when they first talked; it was so weird, especially with his current confidence.  
Everything about him was awe inspiring; she admired him the way he had done to her earlier. Even though she had never really been into strong guys, she had to admit, his muscles were pretty impressive. Large, well defined, it excited her to think of his stamina.  
Braver than he had been, Aradia ran a finger over a deep scar on his abdomen. His pale gray skin was marred in many places by bruises and scars. Large, rough lumps of scared tissue which she found ugly yet endearing. The one under her fingers was small, roughly circular, yet looked deep.  
“You got this one from fighting robots?” Aradia asked.  
“That is correct.” Equius confirmed, moaning softly as she ran her hand up his bare chest.  
Aradia looked up at him. In a certain light, he still looked quite creepy, his face shadowed, his blank eyes glowing slightly. From this angle, she could still see Vriska’s weird neighbour, who would watch them from his window whenever she visited. A man whom she had judged as quickly as he had her. It warmed her heart to know they had been wrong about each other, that they both had good points the other never would have expected, despite their place in society and their appearance.  
“You have a great body.” Aradia continued, running her fingers over his chest, caressing a long scar over his sternum, “I sort of wish I could kiss all your scars and bruises away, even though they give you a sort of rugged and sexy look.”  
“Your sweet sentiments touch me deeply, my love.” Equius said, placing a hand on the small of her back, and giving her a tiny, broken smile. It might have frightened most people, but his small gesture made Aradia’s stomach tingle.  
On tip toes, Aradia gave Equius another kiss. Ignoring the sweat on her chest, and his erection rubbing against her, she focused on what was important. The feeling of his lips against hers and his strong arms around her, lifting her up, and closer to him. Wrapping her arms around him, and grabbing his shoulders, Aradia slid her tongue into her partner’s mouth. Carefully, she ran her tongue along his broken teeth, probing the rough gaps. Equius ran his tongue along hers, sucking as gently as possible.  
They kissed like that for a while, before Aradia finally pulled away. Smiling, she rested her forehead against his, panting almost as hard as he was.  
“You feel amazing. I can’t wait to have you inside of me.” Aradia said, her breasts pressed against his solid chest, damp from their sweat.  
“Such a naughty little goddess.” Equius breathed, holding her up with one arm, and stroking her face with the other, “Lusting after the flesh of a mere mortal. Do you realize how filthy you are?”  
“I love you, Equius, body and soul.” Aradia confessed, but smiled guilty, “But I really need this. I need something to take my mind off everything, and for the sexual release. Am I being selfish?”  
Equius lowered her, and kissed her forehead, “You have every right to be selfish, and I shall proudly grant this request. As you can tell, my flesh is far beyond willing.”  
Aradia gasped as she felt the hot organ touch her bottom. Man, it was huge, and she didn’t know whether to be excited or nervous.  
Equius kissed the top of her head, nuzzling her hair. His euphoric sigh was enough to tell her that she was definitely excited.  
“Another request, I’m not sure if you’ll like this one as much, but could you please be on top?” Aradia asked, she felt a little bad, knowing how much he wanted her to dominate him, but she just wasn’t in the mood for that.  
“I understand, and I shall honour this wish as well.” Equius said, “But please, do not lie down on the table. I could not bear the thought of you upon that filthy metal. Should we move someplace else?”  
The dark room flickered out of focus for a moment, replaced by several other rooms. Finally, what was obviously his respite block came into focus. While being her server player, Aradia had come to know his room well, mostly during the time she had spent throwing a bath tub through his walls. Now the walls were intact, as well as the many posters. Now, she was most definitely, not okay with them.  
“Equius, could we please go back to the lab?” Aradia asked, fighting the urge to cover herself. Instead she cuddled closer into Equius’ chest.  
“Do you not like my room?” Equius asked. He sounded hurt.  
“I don’t mind the robots, but the posters. I feel them staring at me, and their ‘parts ‘are making me uncomfortable.” Aradia said, “It’s killing the mood.”  
“Alright, I understand.” Equius sighed, patting her back gently.  
The room shifted again, and the lab came into focus once again. In either of her lives, she had never been so happy to have a bunch of empty robots staring at her.  
“I still do not like the thought of you lying on that work bench.” Equius said.  
“We’ll compromise. How about I just lean over on the table, with just my elbows or hands.” She gave him a naughty smile, “That way I’ll be leaning over, and you can take me like a stallion. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”  
There was a moment of sweaty silence as Equius nearly dropped her. As Aradia let go of him, and stepped onto the floor, he gave her a slow nod.  
“I would like that very much.” Equius said, his face flushed blue.  
Turning, Aradia bent over the table, her wings trembling as she placed her elbows on the cold metal. Her hair poured over her shoulders, or pooled between her wings, tickling her bare skin. In this pose, she was aware of just how naked she was, especially her lower half.  
“How do I look?” Aradia asked, looking over her shoulder at him.  
“You look exquisite. No mare could ever hope to match your beauty.” He breathed, reaching out, and gently caressing her upturned bottom.  
“Only you could make something like that sound sweet.” Aradia said, smiling as he groped her butt. His fingers were so large; she trembled as he moved them lower. One hand gently caressed her flushed labia, causing her to gasp.  
“I take it from your reactions, that my girth would be unpleasant for my petite goddess if I do not prepare you properly?” Equius asked, his voice tender as he slowly massaged her entrance with the pad of his finger.  
Aradia lowered her head, whimpering softly under his touch. She finally managed to say, “That would be a good idea. Your hands feel so good!”  
Continuing with his finger, Equius parted her labia and slowly massaged her entrance, his hesitation still evident. Aradia wiggled her bottom as he rubbed, it felt so good, but something felt a little off. It was just a little pressure, she hadn’t done this in a while, it probably wasn’t worth thinking about. Suddenly, she recalled what that feeling was.  
“Oh? Oh!” Equius cried out, and removed his finger, “Oh my god! Aradia, I’m so sorry!”  
“Equius, it’s alright!” Aradia said, pushing herself up on her hands, “That’s just my hymen, that’s supposed to happen.”  
“But, you’re bleeding!” Equius stammered.  
“It’s alright.” Aradia said, moving from her position on the table, and kissing him softly on the mouth.  
“Are you positive?”  
“One hundred percent.” Aradia confirmed, smiling up at him.  
“That is a rather darling thing of you to say.” Equius said, giving her his own tiny smile.  
“I thought you’d appreciate it.” Aradia said, “But I already broke my hymen once, I guess this body really is new.”  
“Resume your stance; I shall continue to prepare you momentarily.” Equius said, and looked around for something.  
Aradia decided to listen, and when back to elbows on the table and ass in the air. This position was kind of fun, and it was better for her wings. Frowning, she hoped that she didn’t have to do doggy style for the rest of her sex life, that might get kind of boring.  
Inexpertly, she felt Equius dab a towel at her entrance. Aradia jumped, and turned as he tossed the towel aside.  
“It should be disposed of at once, but it was for a meaningful cause.” Equius said, “Even though it was only a small amount of blood, it probably wouldn’t be sanitary.”  
Smiling at his thoughtfulness, Aradia turned back to face the wall, well, the endless gloom of his lab.  
Honestly, Equius was being much less selfish than she thought he would be. A privileged blue blood, getting whatever he wanted just because of his blood pigment. It almost made her sick…it used to make her sick.  
“I’m going to continue.” Equius said, caressing her intimacy once more, “Do not hesitate to inform me of any discomfort.”  
“I might make some noise.” Aradia said, her smile was warm, even though he couldn’t see it, “But that’s all part of sex.”  
“Even so, I shall be alert in case you ask for me to stop.” Equius said, applying pressure to her entrance, “I’m going to penetrate you. Is that acceptable?”  
“Yes!” Aradia cried, doing everything in her power to keep her pelvis as still as possible, her wings twitched with anticipation, “Oh god yes!”  
Without a word, Equius slide his finger inside of her. The action was easy, the kissing and intimacy had made her quite ready. There was no pain, simply pressure and a mild sense of discomfort as he pumped his large finger inside of her. The pleasure increased as he worked on her, despite how inexpertly his fingers moved. Equius seemed more focused on going deeper, rather than stimulating the shallower, more sensitive parts of her vagina.  
“I’m going to insert another.” Equius said, causing her to gasp as he pulled out and added an extra finger.  
“You’re doing okay.” Aradia encouraged, “But you don’t need to go so deep. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s unnecessary.”  
“I shall take that into consideration.” Equius said, his other hand groping and squeezing her thigh, “Would you like me to add a third?”  
“Yes!” Aradia cried out, “Then you can go all the way.”  
With more confidence this time, Equius added a third digit. To Aradia’s joy, there was no pain, and the pressure was more than bearable. His movements were more controlled, and brought her more pleasure, but Aradia was eager to go to the next level. Maybe it was because she couldn’t see it, but the thought of his large penis no longer intimidated her. If anything, she was impatient to have it inside of her, to feel him move with her, and share the pleasure he was giving her.  
“If you don’t mind my observation, you feel quite prepared.” Equius said, softly pinching her thigh with his free hand.  
“Oh yes! Equius, I demand that you cease this foreplay and copulate with me!” Aradia cried, too horny to care whether or not she sounded silly.  
“Yes, my goddess, I shall obey.” Equius said, his voice sincere, yet strained.  
Without hesitation, he removed his fingers, leaving her empty and eager. Aradia moaned gently, arching her back, and raising her bottom higher, giving him easier entry to her. After a moment, which felt like an eternity, Equius pressed the tip of his erection to her, teasing her entrance.  
“What are you waiting for?” Aradia asked, wiggling her thighs against his prick, trying to encourage him.  
Equius placed a hand on her bottom, stilling her pelvis, “I apologize. Seeing your red intimacy against my rigid blue… The scandalous sight fills me with such arousal, such eagerness. I simply must savour the spectacle for but a moment, then I shall come onto my darling goddess, and make her squirm with pleasure.”  
With that, Equius thrust inside of her, his large hands moving to the front of her thigh, and her soft stomach. Aradia cried out, the force nearly made her fall into the table. She remained strong, her elbows braced against the table as he continued his slow steady rhythm.  
Even though he had worked so hard to prepare her, Aradia was still amazed by his girth. It did not hurt , despite how this body was a virgin, it was resilient. With each thrust, the pressure abated, until she barely noticed it over the intense pleasure. Listening to her earlier advice, Equius kept his thrusts shallow, where she could feel the head of his member rub against some of the most sensitive parts of her.  
“Your body, it’s so hot…and so freaking tight!” He grunted, his palms were so wet she could feel it through his gloves as he groped and squeezed her body. “If you do not mind me speaking of something so filthy, you are quite wet as well, my love.”  
“It’s all your fault, Equius.” Aradia panted, her knees aching slightly from being locked so tight, “You’re just so big and sexy, how else do you expect me to feel?”  
Now that he was no longer holding her butt, Aradia began to wiggle her pelvis as Equius thrust inside of her. His panting grew louder; she could feel her own body tingle from the warm pleasure. With each thrust, Aradia felt him lose his inhibitions; he was coming onto her harder now. With each movement he went deeper and deeper inside of her, and her cries growing in volume.  
Equius moved his hand, the one on her stomach, up to her breast, cupping it eagerly. He leaned in closer to her, and he continued to ride her, the heat of his body nearly took Aradia’s breath away. Careful of her luminescent wings, he nuzzled away the hair that covered her shoulders and neck, kissing the soft, tender flesh.  
Aradia moaned in approval, her mouth was felt so dry, and she was having a hard time getting it to work. Her body, on the other hand, was nice and damp. Through the throws of passion, Aradia felt sweat run down her thighs, back and chest. It should have felt gross, but it just made her think of Equius, and how he probably always felt like this.  
“Oh Aradia, look at how you perspire.” Equius moaned, giving her damp bosom a squeeze, his breath hot on her neck, even in this haze, “The stench of your body like this is wonderfully filthy, so divinely depraved.”  
Mouth ravenous, Equius began to lick her neck, kissing each vertebra as he moved lower. He moved to her shoulders, lapping and nuzzling the flesh right before her trembling wings.  
“Oh god!” Aradia said, her voice coming in a desperate whisper, “I’m almost there!”  
“I shall not disappoint you, my love.” Equius said, giving her neck one last kiss.  
With renewed vigour, his thrusts came faster, yet where shallow. Aradia cried out, her body going stiff as she felt his prick touch a especially sensitive area.

Deliriously, she urged him on, unsure of what exactly she was saying. Her eyes were shut, but she doubted she would have been able to see the room clearly.  
This was absolutely perfect. There was nothing but pleasure, and contact, and most of all, this delicious warmth. Aradia wished she could freeze time, and just stay in this moment forever.  
“My goddess.” Equius grunted, his desperate, strained voice the only thing keeping her grounded to reality, “Please grant me the honour of allowing you to achieve orgasm. Let me give you the pleasure you so rightly deserve!”  
His words and his body inside of her made it impossible to contain herself. Her cries stopped coming at intervals, and turned into one long, sweet scream. As the cry reached it’s climax, every inch of Aradia’s body tightened, especially the part around Equius’ still pulsing erection. From head to toe, she felt so hot, so wet, so satisfied. As naturally as her toes curling, her wings shuddered, causing her hair to rise in the small gale they had created.  
As she rode out her pleasure, she could feel Equius continue to strain against her. In spite of how tight her body was, he still managed to move inside of her, his thrusts deepening as he struggled for his own climax. Both of his hands were now groping her breasts, giving him leverage as he moved. He was deep, so deep inside of her, Aradia could still feel every twitch and movement of his hard organ, Equius’ need for release was practically tangible.  
Finally, with a loud, broken cry, Equius came hard inside of her, his orgasm causing both their still connected bodies to tremble. If possible, his release made hers even sweeter.  
“That was amazing.” Aradia said, after a long moment.  
“I agree with that statement entirely.” Equius breathed, “I have never felt such overwhelming pleasure before.”  
“Not that this isn’t nice, but maybe we should get up? Some place to cuddle would be nice.” Aradia suggested, she would even tolerate his fine art collection staring at her if it meant a place to lie down.  
“That is a wise suggestion.” Equius agreed, giving her breasts one last squeeze before letting go.  
Sliding out of her, Equius stood up, taking her in his arms easily. Eyes half shut, Aradia cuddled against her lover’s solid chest. Her wings tucked themselves behind her shoulders, which was convenient. No matter how cool it was to fly, wings would get in the way after a while if they couldn‘t fold like that.  
“I have a couch in the den, maybe we could spend some quality time there?” Equius asked, after a moment of thought. The afterglow was probably wreaking havoc with his brain, or at least slowing it down a lot.  
“That sounds nice.” Aradia said, giving his collar bone a gentle kiss.  
The darkness around them flickered and reformed once more. Aradia was thankful to see that there were no posters on the walls here, just a couch and lots of book shelves. There were lights too, but this room was only a little better light than the lab.  
Gently, Equius lowered Aradia onto the couch, so that she was in a sitting position. The cushion was firm, almost stiff, yet the material was soft on her bare skin. Aradia smiled when she saw that the sofa was large enough for both of them to lie on. Which probably shouldn’t be too much of a surprise, most of Equius’ furniture would have to be large.  
As she admired the room, and the couch, Equius laid down, yawning softly. Smiling, Aradia cuddled against his large, warm body, her back to him.  
“I do not mean to sound impotent, but pleasing you was quiet demanding.” Equius said, wrapping his arms around her, spooning her lovingly.  
“You did good… No, you did better than that. You were awesome, Equius.” Aradia said, placing her hand over his.  
Nuzzling her hair, Equius gave a contented sigh, “I wish we could stay this way for all eternity.”  
“Maybe not forever, but I can stay here for a while longer.” Aradia said, rubbing his large, rough hand.  
“Not that I wish to break the enchantment of this moment, but, I simply must voice my contentment.” Equius began, pausing his kiss her neck, “When the body I fashioned for you was obliterated, I was so terrified that you no longer felt anything for me. That the feelings were nothing but an auxiliary programming I had installed in case you removed your heart.”  
“Oh Equius.” Aradia breathed, unsure of what to say, pity and affection fluttered in her gut.  
“Do you know how sweet, how undeniably marvellous it is to know that you pine for me the way I ache for you? Do you know how wonderful it is that I may demonstrate my physical affection for you without bring you harm, even now with your soft and subtle flesh?” Equius paused once more to kiss her shoulder, “Do you have any possible idea how sweet a feeling that is, Aradia?”  
“I’m so glad I got to know you better Equius.” Aradia answered, after a moment of savouring his loving words, “At first, I thought you were an awful person, I’m so happy that you proved me wrong.”  
There was a twinge of guilt, as Aradia felt Equius tense behind her. He sighed bitterly, his breath now cold on her still damp neck.  
“I’ve never told this to anyone, but, I was attracted to you before I died, Equius.” Aradia said, gathering her courage, “I’m not sure why, I think maybe it was your hair, which is pretty shallow and a little silly. You are very handsome, in a strange way, but your personality made you so hard to approach. I guess that’s one of the main reasons I didn’t like you. Because I thought someone so good looking shouldn‘t be so cruel and hateful.”  
“You are correct.” Equius admitted, his voice quiet, and muffled by her hair, “It would have been less foolish of me to just speak to you, despite your place in society. You deserve a matesprit who could endure the scorn.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Aradia said, “I came here to spend some nice quality time with you, not to…”  
Desperate to keep the mood pleasant, Aradia quickly shut her mouth. This was supposed to be a nice, fun visit, not something sad or painful. What did she have to be sad about? Everything would be okay. Aradia cuddled against Equius, trying to distract him with her body so he wouldn’t ask her to continue speaking.  
“May I ask what is wrong?” He questioned his concern heavy in his voice.  
“No!” Aradia said her voice too sharp, “Nothing is wrong, everything is going to be okay, even all the things that happened in the past. All the bad things will sow the seeds of victory, and…”  
“Aradia, even though I may be a fool sometimes, especially when in your presence, I can see right through this charade.” He cuddled closer to her, whispering in her ear,” Please tell me what is troubling you. I can aide you with this burden; you need not carry it alone.”  
“I’m tired.” Aradia admitted, much to her horror, and knew the words would just keep coming, now that he had gotten her to speak those two, “I’m so tired. Everything is going to be alright, but there’s still so much work to do. So many sacrifices have been made, and so many more will suffer.”  
As Equius held her, Aradia felt a tear form. He pulled her closer, so that she was on her back, and he could nuzzle her cheek.  
“There was so much death. In the doomed time lines, so many of you guys died. Tavros, Karkat, Sollux, everyone! Even you died a few times. It was awful, but the worst part was how I hardly felt anything. I barely batted an eye as I saw everyone die, but I think that was the only thing that kept me from going completely insane. I‘m sorry, I shouldn‘t be acting like this. You probably think I‘m crazy or something.”  
“Do not feel ashamed.” Equius said, kissing her tear stained cheek, “You have earned the right to cry, after all you did for us.”  
Even with his words, Aradia couldn’t help but feel feeling guilty, especially with these next broken words, “It was so hard, having all your friends treat you like you weren’t you anymore. Like you’re some sort of monster. I don’t blame them, and hope they never know how I feel about it, but it still hurt.”  
“I should apologize for that. Maybe I made your body a little too intimidating.” Equius said.  
“You idiot.” Aradia muttered, “Why do you have to be so loyal and stupid? Even though you died a few times, you were still there for me, and would fight beside me. You became someone I could count on, despite all your short comings.”  
Without warning, Equius pulled himself on top of her. His forehead pressed against her, along with so much of his skin. Aradia didn’t feel the slightest hint of fear, despite his large form. Pressed between his solid body and the velvety couch, she felt safe.  
“My dearest Aradia, I may not be able to do much for you, but please let me have this. Let me comfort you, and hold you. Let me have the satisfaction of being your strength, if only for but a moment.” Equius said, his voice and expression shone with nothing but sincerity and love.  
Smiling, despite the tears on her face, Aradia wrapped her arms around him.  
“Permission granted.” She said, kissing him gently.  
Aradia felt a little stupid, seeking comfort from someone who obviously needed it more than she did. But wasn’t that what Matesprits were for? To pity each other and grant each other comfort in this cold, cruel universe?  
Maybe, deep down, that was why she had wanted to see him. Not just for the sex, but for the comfort she knew he would give her, even though he had to fight for it.  
“How much longer do we have to bask in this warmth before we must attend to more serious matters?” Equius asked, breaking her quiet revelry.  
“A little while longer.” Aradia said.  
“May I ask what will happen?” Equius wondered aloud, his voice curious and soft.  
“It’ll be sad, but a little happy too. There will also be lots of talking, and hopefully things will make more sense.” Aradia tried not to give him too much of a spoiler. Especially not the part where he gets ‘rage pounced‘.  
“Until then, may I simply lay beside you, my love?” Equius asked, cuddling against her once more.  
“I’m more than okay with it.” Aradia said, giving him a soft kiss.


End file.
